YMIR Mech
The YMIR Mech, or Model 34-A, or more commonly called a Heavy Mech, is a massive killing machine designed for anti-infantry purposes. Clad in bone-white armor with red lights, they are utilized by Eclipse and Blue Suns mercenaries as infantry support. They are also used as security in some colonies and are frequently seen alongside LOKI mechs. Heavily armored and shielded, YMIR mechs possess twin automatic mass accelerator cannons concealed in the right arm and a rocket launcher in the left. These arms will open when the mech is about to fire. The symbols and writings on their armor bear resemblance to the LOKI mechs' and the robotic sounds made by YMIR mechs during combat sound similar to geth troopers. Like Geth Armatures and colossi, they will "unpack" when deployed. Capabilities Offensive YMIR Mechs possess twin mass accelerator cannons in the right arm and a rocket launcher in the left arm. There is a noticeable audio delay before the left-arm rocket launcher opens fire. YMIR Mechs usually engage at point-blank range and will attempt to advance on enemies. The mech moves very slowly and loudly and cannot climb steps. Like with LOKI mechs, the YMIR Mech will explode when killed by a headshot. However, the "charge time", damage, as well as the visual effect of the explosion are all almost identical firing a shot from the M-920 Cain. Defensive The YMIR Mech possesses extremely high shielding and armour. They do not have any other defensive capabilities or defensive strategies as they tend to constantly advance on enemies to engage at point-blank range. Tactics General Notes *YMIRs are very dangerous and tough enemies, and if encountered in combat, top priority must be placed on dispatching them quickly, as they will shred teammates and the player if not careful. Facing this mech in the open means certain death. *Disruptor Ammo is effective against their shields, and Warp and Pull can weaken their armor and slow them down respectively. *This mech moves very slowly, allowing the player to perform hit and run attacks if the terrain allows it. It is possible to hide behind large containers and circle around it when this mech closes in. *Heavy weapons such as the ML-77 Missile Launcher or M-100 Grenade Launcher will make short work of the YMIR. The Arc Projector is effective at taking out its shields. *It is useful to have a party member with the AI Hacking ability on the team, as the mech proves an invaluable (if temporary) ally and distraction. *There is a short delay before the headshot detonation, with enough visual and audio cues to warn you of the impending explosion. With that in mind, it is as advisable to avoid its blast radius as to exploit this tendency against your enemies, be it to let the detonation whittle down enemy ranks or another YMIR Mech when they fight in pair. *Even when not finished with a headshot, the YMIR will explode, albeit to a much less devastating degree. Still, the blast is sufficiently powerful enough to kill a critically injured character, friend or foe, and will dislodge anyone within the blast radius from cover for a few seconds. *As an alternate, Inferno Ammo (Maxed out Incindiary Ammo) will deal with the armour and health, and most weapons will take down the shields in a few hits. The Carnifex hand cannon is the best at this, however. Class Specific *For player classes that have access to sniper rifles from the start, the M-98 Widow Anti-Material Rifle would be a better choice than the heavy weapons. Paired with Disruptor or Armor-Piecing ammo, a few shots at its head is all you need. Trivia *YMIR mechs are likely named after Ymir, a frost giant from Norse mythology. *Due to encountering a YMIR mech during Jacob's loyalty mission, it can be assumed they have been in production for at least ten years. See Also *FENRIS Mech *LOKI Mech Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Tech Category:Virtual Intelligence